


Old-unfashioned

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Bad Taste, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: There were things they simply weren’t supposed to do together.Shopping, or better help Kota shopping, was among these.





	Old-unfashioned

There had always been a reason why Kota didn’t go willingly shopping with his boyfriend.

Not that he disliked spending his time with Kei, that he didn’t always look for chances to be with him, making room in his extenuating work schedule, but there were things they simply weren’t supposed to do together.

Shopping, or better _help_ Kota shopping, was among these.

“Ko, really, you should update your wardrobe. You’re twenty-three for god’s sake, try to dress like someone your age!” he said, walking a few steps in front of him through the mall aisles.

Yabu on his part stayed behind, dragging his feet with his eyes on the ground.

To say that he didn’t want to be there was a euphemism.

“It’s not about updating, Kei. I buy stuff which I think I might like, that’s all.” he weakly tried to defend himself, before the other stopped and turned to look at him, haughty.

“Don’t worry, Ko-chan. I’ll take care of it.” he said, oblivious to what the elder had just told him.

Less than two hours later, Kota had lost count of how many clothes Kei had made him try on.

He had managed to find a couple of sweaters and a few shirts which were in the middle between his tastes and his boyfriend’s, but taking care of pants had been harder than he would've thought.

“I'm telling you they’re too big, Kei.” he complained, looking at himself in the mirror wearing a pair of jeans.

His boyfriend made a devilish smile, weirdly calm, like the dull before the storm.

“No, they’re not. They’re hammer pants, that’s how they fit... what do you even understand of fashion?” he scolded him, getting behind him and grabbing the pants, pushing them lower.

Kota grimaced, staring at his reflection in the mirror, not at all convinced.

He didn’t like the jeans. He didn’t like how denim fitted him, it always looked like he wore pants too big for his size.

But if Kei had decided he should've bought those jeans, then he would've bought them.

Far from him contradict his boyfriend.

He went back to the dressing room, gladly taking them off, and once out and headed to check-out he couldn’t help but noticing the satisfied look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Finally you’re going to walk around with something decent on.” he commented, nodding toward the clothes he was currently wearing.

Kota smiled, but he still wasn’t convinced.

He was going to come up with something to avoid wearing them, but he knew how Kei wasn’t willing to give him peace until he would've seen them on him, may he find them big or not, made denim look him ridiculous or not.

Yabu was going to grant that to him, because it was what he always did.

Once or twice would've been enough.

And then he would've gone back to his horrible old man pants.


End file.
